


beautiful, perfect, immaculate whore

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Just the Tip, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri can smell sex on his skin.  “You miss me?” He breathes, cock already fattening up against Dimitri’s belly.“Of course,” Dimitri responds.~Or, Claude and Dimitri have an arrangement with Sylvain.(alt title: me and my husband (and sylvain))
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	beautiful, perfect, immaculate whore

Dimitri’s in bed when Claude gets home. Usually, he waits in the living room, eager for his husband to return to him, but tonight he’s laying in bed. Claude comes into their room, bright eyed and grinning at Dimitri. “Hey baby,” he says. Dimitri shudders and sits up slowly, watching Claude pull off his clothes.

Dimitri can smell sex on his skin. He reaches out and tugs Claude into him, laying a demanding kiss onto his mouth as he shoves the rest of his clothing off. In the morning, he’ll see the bruises and bite marks, and the tallies on the inside of Claude’s thigh. Thick lines of permanent marker that signify how many times he came on another man’s cock. Dimitri groans and falls back onto their bed, pulling a giggling, naked Claude with him. “You miss me?” He breathes, cock already fattening up against Dimitri’s belly.

“Of course,” Dimitri responds. He slides his hands down Claude’s back and cups his ass. He has to bite back the promises that he  _ loves _ this, the way his husband demeans him and humiliates him with another man, how excited Claude gets when he comes home. It doesn’t fit into their play, so he’ll save it for the morning. Dimitri dips two fingers between Claude’s cheeks, catching a trickle of cum on the tip of his finger. “Fuck.”

Claude laughs, lifting his hips and thrusting his chest out. He looks like a whore. Dimitri leans in and bites at one of his nipples, twisting two fingers into his well fucked hole. “He makes me feel so good,” Claude purrs. He’s laying it on thick, but Dimitri is so pathetically easy for it, whining and grinding his cock against Claude’s thigh. “He’s smaller than you, but at least he knows how to use it.” Claude laughs meanly and Dimitri tugs his fingers out of his hole.

He pulls Claude up his body and practically lifts him to sit on his face. Hands slide into his hair and he kisses Claude’s rim. Then he sticks his tongue into the mess Sylvain has made of his husband. “Dima, oh fuck--” Claude whines, pulling hard on Dimitri’s hair as he slurps at his hole lewdly. Dimitri’s desperate for it, cock hard inside his sweats and jaw already aching with how desperately he works Claude over. “Take it easy, big guy,” Claude says. Even now, as Dimitri tries to lay claim to his husband, he gentles down under Claude’s words. “I can’t cum for you tonight.”

Dimitri whines petulantly, but draws his tongue out of Claude’s hole and kisses his rim a few times before letting go of him. Claude flops back onto the mattress, but Dimitri doesn’t let him go far. He shoves a hand into his sweatpants, curling around his cock and jerking quickly, while he reels Claude in against his chest. He buries his nose into his hair, breathing in the smell of his shampoo and shivering under his delicate petting. A few strokes of his hand and Dimitri is finished, the ragged cry of his orgasm muffled by sweet presses of Claude’s lips.

They move slowly then. Wiping each other down, swapping slow soft kisses and curling up in their bed together. Dimitri smooths a hand through Claude’s hair and he sighs happily, nosing at the underside of Dimitri’s chin. “I think…” Claude is surely exhausted and there are much better times for Dimitri to say this, but he presses on anyway. “Next time I’d like to watch you with him.”

Claude doesn’t seem particularly surprised. He laughs softly and tightens his arms around Dimitri. “I thought you’d never ask.”

~

The tallies of permanent marker are barely faded before Dimitri and Claude wind up in Sylvain’s apartment. Sylvain and Claude are on the mattress, wrapped up in each other like they’re the only people in the world. Dimitri sits in a chair at the end of the bed. He curls his hands into tight fists on top of his thighs, ignoring how his cock is already throbbing in his briefs, just from watching his husband kiss Sylvain.

He curls around Claude in the same way Dimitri does, big and overwhelming as he presses Claude down into the mattress and licks into his mouth. He shudders, gripping at Sylvain’s shoulders and rocking against him with a sort of familiar ease. Dimitri thinks that he should be jealous, but he can barely think past the throb of his cock against his thigh. He lifts a hand to cover his mouth, panting wetly into his palm as if that could ever be enough to hide his desire.

The kiss breaks with a wet noise and Sylvain’s face tips up toward his. He grins, smug and excited to have Dimitri’s husband in his arms. “Never thought you’d want to watch.” He tugs Claude’s shirt over his head and grabs him by the hips to flip him over onto his belly. Dimitri suddenly realizes what Claude gets out of this arrangement--besides making Dimitri happy. He could  _ never _ treat Claude with the sort of flippant disregard Sylvain does.

He moves Claude like a toy, undressing him roughly and pushing his face down into the mattress when he gets too loud. There are no endearments, no sweet promises of love. Only Claude, naked in a stranger’s bed, getting rudely fucked open by three fingers already. Never mind that Sylvain isn’t really a stranger, and he could never really hurt Claude even if he put his mind to it. But the fantasy is more than enough to fuel him.

Claude bites into the comforter and moans, fingers curling over the edge of the mattress as his big green eyes roll to Dimitri. He had expected Claude to tease him more, but he’s too far gone to do much more than moan. Sylvain picks up the slack happily. “Everyone always assumed you were some kind of stud,” Sylvain says, stuffing another finger into Claude. “But I knew better.” He laughs a moment later. “Then again, I also knew you were a virgin until college but…”

Sylvain pulls his fingers out and drags the band of his sweatpants down below his balls. He doesn’t bother to get undressed any further. He slicks his cock with lube and slides it between Claude’s asscheeks. “I always knew you’d like something freaky like this,” Sylvain chuckles. Dimitri doesn’t bother to point out that Sylvain is also into this ‘freaky’ thing.

He pulls his shirt up to his collarbones, exposing the line of hair on his navel and the soft buds of his nipples. “Fuck,” he mutters, finally nudging his cock against Claude’s hole properly, rather than just rutting against him like a dog. Where Dimitri would sink inside of him slowly, Sylvain snaps his hips and seats himself inside of Claude in one go. He touches him greedily, pinching his ass and petting the curve of his spine, but at least waits for Claude to get adjusted. “Your pussy’s so damn tight.”

Dimitri’s cock throbs at his language and he spreads his fingers over his pink cheeks. Claude only moans in answer, arching his back and pushing his ass against Sylvain as he starts fucking him. With this, at least, he’s considerate. He rolls his hips in long thrusts and grinds deep inside of Claude. It’s not long until Dimitri’s husband is drooling, cheeks dark with his eager desire as he just takes and takes and takes. His eyes are misty and far away, pointed at Dimitri but clearly not seeing anything.

Sylvain smacks his ass and gropes at the raised welt it leaves behind, grinning at Claude’s pained little whimpers. “You always get so tight when I hit you.” Claude shivers, Dimitri can see the wave of it travel through his body. Sylvain reaches under him, toying with his cock and snorting when his fingers come away wet with pre-cum. “So messy too.” He reaches down and smears the slick around Claude’s hole, teasing at the idea of pushing a finger inside, before grabbing his ass instead.

Finally, Dimitri gives in and palms at his cock, hissing into his palm at the sensation even through his jeans. Sylvain’s eyes flick to him, dark and knowing. He starts fucking Claude harder, until he’s squealing with every thrust. Even with sweat shining on his skin, Dimitri has the impression that Sylvain could fuck him all night. He surely has before. He claws mean marks into Claude’s ass and stares at the bulge in Dimitri’s pants. “Ah. You must be a quick shot then, not like you’re lacking in size.”

Dimitri groans into his palm and unbuttons his jeans. Sylvain laughs at him and still, his cock is throbbing when he wraps his fingers around the base. His attention pivots back to Claude, who’s still whining and groaning desperately. “Ready for my load, baby?” Claude doesn’t answer, but Sylvain hisses through his teeth like his hole just squeezed around him. “Too bad I can’t make you empty your balls like normal.” 

Sylvain fucks him rougher. Dimitri expects him to slip a hand under Claude again, to help him finish. But he doesn’t need to. A moment later, Claude is wailing into the mattress, hands flexing and his wedding band glinting as his cock spurts untouched onto the sheets. Dimitri clamps his hand around the base of his cock to avoid living up to Sylvain’s quick shot assessment. “There’s a good whore,” Sylvain grunts, thrusting twice more before sinking deep into Claude and howling through his orgasm.

Dimitri’s on the bed before he even realizes it. Sylvain falls aside with a laugh, cock still wet and half hard. Claude whimpers and arches up into him, meeting Dimitri half way for a messy kiss. “Let me--” Dimitri gasps out, shoving his pants down below his balls. 

Claude’s nails bite into his shoulders as his cock slides between his thighs and then against his hole. “Tender,” he mutters, eyes half closed.

Dimitri kisses his cheek bone and then the tip of his nose. “Just the tip, okay baby? Just enough to…” His words break off as he presses the head of his cock into Claude’s body, wet with Sylvain’s cum and worked loose. His hole mouths weakly at the tip of Dimitri’s cock, and Claude’s thighs shiver on either side of his hips. “Just need to… mark you,” Dimitri grits out. Claude groans and pushes against him, letting another inch of Dimitri’s cock slide into him. He starts stroking himself quickly, dragging open mouthed kisses over Claude’s throat and chest.

It doesn’t take long after that. He slides his tongue over a mark that Sylvain sunk into his skin and cums, filling Claude again. He shudders and catches Dimitri in another kiss, messy and lethargic as he rolls off Claude. Sylvain laughs somewhere behind him and drapes himself over Dimitri’s back. “That was fun.” Dimitri snorts and Claude smiles as he shakes his head. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

Dimitri’s cheeks are hot when he nods. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) <3


End file.
